Rise and Fall
by xIndieNikkix
Summary: She had one job. One mission at hand. But her mission did not include falling for a self centered narcissistic asshole and learning to overcome her new feelings. Her objective: Protect Big time rush from a crazed killer hunting them down. But the question is can she achieve it? Or will she fail terribly , hurting people in the process? James/OC
1. Chapter 1

She walked along the ugly colored rug, her eyes downward as her blonde messy hair flowing around her. She wore an oversized tank top with shorts that cut just above her hip. Her mess of tattoos coverd her thighs and some up her back and arms. One look at her, you'd think she was just another ragged hipster type. As she made her way through the halls, she kept her gaze straight ahead. She kept her sunglasses covering her eyes , hoping her hang over wasn't too noticable. She stopped in front of a gold desk and hauled her luggage over her shoulder.

" Hi welcome to the palm woods.." A large man with the name Bitters pressed into a matted name plate stated to her robotically. "Name?"

"Ellie..." She flipped her sunglasses onto her head. " Ellie Palmer." The man called bitters shakely handed her the card as she slowly took it from him walking towards the elevator. She pulled down her sunglasses, hoping they'd somehow make her invisible to the world around her. Not paying attention she slammed into what felt like brick wall. Falling backwards she let out a stream of cursewords.

" Im so sorry!" someone says in a mangaled voice. " are you okay?" They ask hurridely. She felt someones hand on hers pulling her upwards. Suddenly she pulled away gasping slightly as a shock went through her fingers. He must've felt it to because he jumped a bit. "Whoa... that was weird." He whispered. Ellie , flipped up her sunglasses once more and looked upwards. Her eyes landed on his. Suddenly she felt a strong pull at her heart. In a daze she shook her head realizing they had been standing there starring at one another for a good 30 seconds.

" S'all good." She held out her hand, he shook himselef out of whatever daze he was in and took it slowly. He looked like he was about to speak but was a bit lost for words.

" I..im j-" He was about to name himself when someone screamed across the lobby.

"JAMES!" A small latino boy came charging at him, knocking him to the ground with a thud. Marie jumped a bit and backed up.

" OI BREAK IT UP YOU GUYS! BITTERS IS GONNA BE PISSED IF BREAK ANYTHING!" A tall lanky blonde said arriving on the scene. Seeing as they were busy now rolling all over the floor, she decided to it was best to depart to her room. She gathered up her stuff and slowly backed away towards the elevator.

When it arrived she tugged in her large bags and dropped them, she pressed the second floor and smiled when the lift stopped. After making her way to the end of the hall she kicked the door to her suite open. She dropped her things and inhaled the fresh air. It was perfect. The most expensive one they had. To her right was a full kitchen and bar counter, to her left was a living room that took up most of the appartment. Across from her was a double door slider that lead out to a beautiful balcony. She had a full bathroom and master bedroom.

She walked forward and pulled her black suitcases to her room. After finally making the last stop she started to unpack. After putting everything away, she made it to her final suitcase. The heaviest one. It contained everything she needed. That is everything she needed for this mission. She slowly pushed the code in and it clicked open.

" Beautiful." She whispered as she slid her hands over the black matted metals of her hand guns and devices. Suddenly she was torn out of her thoughts by the sound of her phone going off. She grabbed it and answerd. " hello?"

" Ellanor, how is everything?" Her partners voice rang over the other end. She smiled.

" Great ben, and I told you just call me Ellie." She walked over to her closet and examined the clothes the agency sent over for her. They were boho chic hippie styled. She quite enjoyed that she got a free wardrobe out of the mission.

" Are you all settled?" He asked.

" Yes ben, im all settled. Is that the reaosn you called?" She said rolling her eyes and putting him on speaker.

" No. I was told to rebrief you. Just remember the target at hand." She sighed listening to him speak. " Keep them safe as you possibly can WITHOUT blowing your cover. Oh and I thought you could use some other advantages so I signed you up for a meeting there producer-"

" YOU WAHT?!" She grabbed the phone.

" Ellie, you need a solid background. Your in a building that houses actors, actresses, singers and so on. You need a cover."

" IM NOT GOOD AT ANY OF THOSE!" she scremed fustrated.

" Oh please Ellie. You played piano all your life and you sing all the time."

" I DO NOT!"

" You have your orders now do your job. Besides, don't you do that weird thing with the music cds?" She rolled her eyes again and grabbed her head.

" Remix Ben, I can produce amature stuff. But thats not going to cut it-"

" Well, your going to have to make it work. Ive got to go. Don't get into trouble. Your appointment is at 4 today. Thats a couple of hours. Look decent." She heard the click signaling he hung up and she threw her phone on her bed.

" What did I just get myself into." Sighing she walked over to her closet once more. " Time to impress my new 'boss'" She said to herself groaning.

Xxx

After zipping up her black thick heels and pulling on her black netted poncho over her loose top and high wasted shorts, she slipped on her black round sunglasses and shook out her blonde hair lightly. She sighed.

" This should cut it." She said to herself in the mirror. She grabbed her black bag and made her way down the hall to the elevator. She popped her gum a few times , and fidgeted with her iphone. The golden doors opened and she slid in. Before the doors could close someone toppled in after her. Her eyes landed on the boy from earlier. She froze a bit.

" What floor?" he asked quickly pushing a button.

"Uh.. b-bottom." She said softly. He nodded and smiled at her.

" So you're not from around here...sorry I didn't catch your name before." he said with a flirty smile.

" Ellie. Well I mean its ellanor but I perfer ellie." She said twisting her lips around awkwardly. He nodds and gives her another smile. His hazel eyes trailed her up and down examining every part of her. She felt his gaze on her and it suddenly hit her that he was checking her out. Crossing her arms she raised an eyebrow his way. " problem?" She said harshly.

" No, not at all. Just looking. Nice shoes." he said smirking. Well if this is how he gets girls then this is the reason he's single.

" Thanks, nice face. I suggest you 'look' somewhere else before I rearrange it." She could feel her temper in full swing. It was bad enough she was headed to a shit job interveiw and was stuck babysitting some hollywood brats, she was not going to be dealing with this shit on a daily basis.

" Your fiesty. I like that." he winked. She went to retort but the elevator doors opened and he stalked off. Asshole, she thought sourly.


	2. Chapter 2

She was beautiful he thought to himself. Like nothing he'd ever seen before. Her skin was porcline and perfect, her eyes were a deep maroon color and her multi shaded blonde hair flow around her just right. She had thick red lips and curves that made him swoon a bit. She was the new girl in the palmwoods, and he being james diamond had first dibs. Well at least he thought he did. He sat at the table by the pool sipping his lemonade and going over there second encounter. She was very firey with a bit of a people problem. But thats what attracted him. She wasn't like the prissy bimbos he usually went for. All he could remember was starring into those round enchanting eyes of hers, and how he just wanted to stare into them all day.

" EARTH TO JAMES!" screamed logan waving around his arm in front of james face. James shook his head coming back into reality.

" What?" He asked non chalantly.

" What? How about you go over this song before gustavo has a shit fit. We have to be at the studio in an hour." Kendall pressed on.

" Dude what is with you today? You've been kinda off." carlos noticed. " You didn't even tackle me back in the lobby before." he had a slight pout to his mouth.

" Sorry, just thinking." He muttered his eyes pretending to go over the song lyrics. To be honest he memorized it last night when gustavo first gave it to them. He just happened to kick on his photogetic memory when going over it.

" James Diamond? Thinking?" Logan said in mock shock.

" Its a sign of the apocolypse!" Carlos screamed laughing. James shot them a dirty look before smirking.

" It happens sometimes."

" So who is she?" Kendall asked. He could always read james like an open book. He knew james better then james knew himself sometimes which freaked him out a bit.

" Who is who?" James asked.

" The girl you've been drooling over for the past hour you were supposed to be paying attention."

" No one." Short answers, he thought. Then he will suspect nothing.

" Okay , whatever you say." Kendall said with a wink.

Xxx

Ellie walked along side the heavy producer with a loud mouth, that called himself gustavo. He had a short fuse and hott headed temper but he was fair for the most part. He had interviewed her to take care of some of the stuff in the studio like go over the tracks with the producers, write up reports and so on. Kelly was only one body and she could only do so much before freaking out.

" And this is the main recording studio." He said pointing out a large room split in half by a glass window. One side had numerous amounts of instruments including the most beautiful black baby grand piano she had ever laid eyes on. She hadn't played in years since the incident, and although it killed her to stop, she couldn't bring herself to start up again. She frowned slightly seeing it sitting in the cornor lonely. " alright, so im gonna need you to help me in the vocal recording booth today." She nodded snapping back.

" With what exactly?" She asked curiously.

" With whatever I ask you to do." he said matter of factly. She nodded and sighed.

" My Dogs are recording a track today and it needs to be perfect so I can impress my boss." He stated walking down the hall. He handed her a clip board with some papers on it for her to fill out. " speaking of which. Here they are now. DOGS FRONT AND CENTER!" She looked up from the paperwork and her eyes bulged.

" Oh shit." She said aloud. Gustavo looked at her oddly for a second then turned back to the four guys now standing there wide mouthed.

" Well well well." James said a smirk growing on his lips. She sighed. " Still wanna rearrange my perfect face?" He was testing her and she had to pass. These were the brats she had to keep safe? God forbid it was anyone else. She looked to gustavo and back at james.

" Depends." She retorted quietly.

" DOGS MEET ELLIE. ELLIE. Feel free to introduce yourself to the dogs. RECORDING BOOTH 5 minutes." Gustavo stalked away and into the room.

"Hi im kendall," the tall skinny one with emerald eyes proclaimed. He held his hand out like a gentleman and she took it.

"Pleasure." She said with a small smile.

" Im logan," The shorter boy with elvis like hair said. He too extended his hand and she took it.

" And I am carlos," the little latino boy winked and bowed. He then put on a black hockey helmet and slapped it a couple of times. Ellie smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be tottally bad.

" And of course you know me." She spoke to soon as her eyes found James.

" Yes, I do know the obnoxious asshole who knocked into me in the lobby then checked me out innapropriately on the elevator." She retorted, throwing him a smirk as well. His face fell and he narrowed his eyes. The guys snorted next to him.

" You know most girls would take that as a compliment, especially when its me doing it." James wasn't about to back down now. He was just challanged and he usually wins.

" Good thing im not most girls. Because If I was, I wouldn't know 3 different ways to kill you without it being detected by the federal government." She turned on her heel and headed in after gustavo leaving james fuming and carlos and the guys bursting out into fits of laughter.

Xxx

Ellie sat next to gustavo as he screamed through the mic for the boys to get the song right. She quite liked it, but apparently good was not good enough.

" DO IT AGAIN! AND GET IT RIGHT!" Gustavos voice boomed over the mic. The guys narrowed there eyes but started the song over again. Ellie finished her paperwork and handed the clipboard to kelly. After a few minutes the guys were instructed to take a break because gustavos blood pressure was going through the roof. The guys walked out of the booth and into the waiting area, as gustavo headed for his office with kelly. Once again ellie was alone with the 4 of them.

" So what exactly is your job here?" kendall asked sipping on his water and propping his feet on the table.

" Pretty much a second assistant." She said shortly.

" So your like another kelly?" Carlos asked tilting his head.

" Sure, you can put it like that." She smiled to him. His innocence was kinda cute she wasn't gonna lie.

" is that why you moved into the palmwoods? To be an assistant?" Logan asked curiously. Shit, she thought.

" uh, no actually. I needed a job but I-"

" Is your talent being a know it all? Cause you seem to be a master of throwing out comebacks." James said snorted and sipping his water. Ellies smiled immediately faded. Ignorant prick, she thought.

" No actually. Its music related." She had to bite her tongue from calling him a talentless egotistical dipshit. He raised his eyebrows. " too bad its none of yoru god damn business." With that she sighed and stood up and made to walk away. She felt someones hand on her arm and she spun around coming face to face with logan.

" Don't go, james is just an ass sometimes. Its nothing personal trust me." He gave her a half smile.

" Thanks, but its okay. I should unpack the rest of my stuff anyway." She said smiling back at him and crossing her arms.

" Alright, well you should come to the bonfire tonight. Its at 12 am by the palmwoods pool. Its supposed to be really fun." He seemed sincere, and generally interested in her company. This would be a good opportunity to get to know them. Without a second thought she nodded.

" Ill see you there." With that she turned around and headed to her car.

Xxx

The drive back to the palmwoods was uneventful. But mostly because james was sulking over his last run in with ellie. Why did she hate him so much? Everyone loved him, especially the girls. He was a pro at getting girls, well aside from lucy but he figures its because she doesn't want to upset kendall. Sure they only had half a date but who knows maybe shed feel guilty for liking him still. Scenerios went through his mind over and over again, but not one of them made sense. Ellie was new and hott, both of those things should've easily made her go to him.

" Dude, your dazing again." carlos said punching james in the arm.

"huh?" James said not really listening to them. He turned and came face to face with the guys starring at him oddly. "what?"

" Jay what has gotten into you? Are you sick?" logan asked a little worried. He rolled his eyes and turned to the window again. His thoughts immediately return to ellie. Had she really meant all she had said to him today? I mean, sure he was a bit strong when coming onto her but girls like that right? Right? James was once again interrupted when he was lurched forward from the car stopping.

"See told you that would knock him out of his daydream." Kendall said slyly smirking at him. James narrowed his eyes and kicked the drivers seat causing kendall to jump.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie pulled on a pair of her shorts and a hoodie. She wasn't really one for dressing up especially when she should be in her Pjs. She pulled her long blonde hair into a messy bun and stretched. Her phone went off and she noticed the time, 12 am. She sighed and slipped on her sandles. She wasn't exactly thrilled to be doing this bonfire, but her mission was to get as close to the guys as possible. So befriending them was the easiest way. Besides logan didn't seem that bad of a guy. He seemed genuinely interested in being her friend. Ellie walked to the elevator and pushed the ground button. A couple of girls walked in after and she figured they were there for the bonfire as well. One of them was slightly tall and had a curvy frame. Her hair was cut pixie style and colored brown. She had shocking hazel eyes. The other was a shorter girl with long black curly hair. She had seen her earlier in the day and learned her name was camille. Ellie looked over them suddenly feeling self concious in just a hoodie and shorts. They seemed to be dressed up in bathing suits and beach dresses.

" Im so excited for this bonfire, Its going to be awsome" Camille said to the brunette. " So are you and kendall gonna sneak off like last time?" she giggled a bit and the brunette blushed.

" Camille, thats so bad...but probably." She winked at her.

" are you going the bonfire too?" The brunette turned to ellie who seemed to feel out of place. Ellie turned to her slowly. She never had many friends growing up. She was very much a tom boy in the sense that when she'd hang out with girls, they'd pretty much back stab her and 'she be the crap out of them. She stuck around guys a lot because there was much less drama.

" Uh, yeah." Ellie answerd with a smile. Could her nerves be anymore obvious?

" Im jill, this is camille." The brunette introduced herself and camille. Ellie nodded.

" Ellie." Maybe if she answerd shortly they wouldn't continue the conversation.

" So your new here?" Jill asked pressing on. Ellie fiddled with the string on her hood.

" yeah I just moved in this morning actually."

" NO WAY! What appartment?" Camille seemed interested.

" 2B." she said.

" Cool!" jill replied. The elevator doors slid open and all three girls walked out. Ellie felt even more underdressed when 3 girls walked past her wearing long sun dresses. Jill and Camille walked out to the pool leaving ellie in the lobby alone.

" ellie!" her head snapped in the direction of the person calling her name and she smiled when she saw carlos.

" Hey!" she said as he ran up and hugged her. She was caught off guard and fell back a bit as he wrapped his arms around her. She giggled and patted his back.

" Sorry hes a hugger." Logan said walking up to them. Ellie laughed and nodded.

" I can tell," Carlos let her go and she smiled at him "Its okay I like hugs."

" So you ready to make s'mores?" Logan asked raising his eyebrows and rubbing his hands together. Ellie's cheeks went a shade of red. She had never actually made smores before. She knew what they were but she never had one. " You okay?" She must have looked like she was dazing.

" Hmm? Oh yeah, I just uhm..." She bit her lip awkwardly and looked down a bit. " Ive never made or had a smore before so I-" She was cut off by carlos and logans loud gasping.

" YOU WHAT?!" Carlos screamed holding his chest in shock. " WE NEED CHOCOLATE OVER HERE STAT!" he ran behind her and pushed her out the door. If she was embarrased before she was straight ashamed now. Carlos sat her down on one of the cusioned chairs by the fire pit. He ran to the table to get the gram crackers,chocolate and of course marshmellows.

Ellie smiled nervously at everyone who was chatting next to her. She stuck her hands in her sweatshirt and fidgeted a bit.

" Hey, let me introduce you to everyone." Logan came up behind her and introduced everyone around the pit. There was a punk rock girl Lucy, camille, jill, jo, the three jenifers, guitar dude, stephanie, and jett. She smiled and introduced herself.

" So ellie, why are you at the palmwoods? Actress? Singer?" jill questioned after sipping her drink.

" Uh, you know pretty much anything I can get into..." Ellie replied.

" More like gustavos new punching bag." James chimed in behind her. She didn't even turn around before groaning inwardly. James pushed her over and sat right next to her. She sighed and looked away, attempting to ignore him. " Go ahead, tell us how work was with the cheerful gusti," James sipped his beer and ellie immediately felt her mood deflate. Everyone around the fire seemed to feel the tension between the too.

" Well if I had to work with you on a daily basis id also inhabit extremely short patience." Logan handed ellie a beer and she sipped at it gingerly. " Anyway, I used to dance a bit but im more along the artsy side. I do a lot of photography." She sipped it again.

" You know I gotta ask, where are you from exactly?" James interrupted her again.

" New york why-" But she was cut off by his snort. Immediately carlos, logan and kendall tensed up. " Oh im sorry, is there another issue?"

" No just explains the attitude." James replied shrugging.

" Okay, who wants a smore?" Logan asked trying to change the subject.

" Attitude? Your mistaken, I don't have an attitude I just have a extremely low tolerence for ignorance and stupidity!" Ellie sassed back.

"Ouch, that hurt." James rolled his eyes. Ellies anger flaired up and the last thing she wanted to do was lose her temper and pull out one of her guns. Ben and the agency would chew her ass out. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Ignoring him was the best option. Ellie stood up and logan frowned.

" Don't go." Logan said giving her a weak smile. "come on, hes just pushing your buttons to get a rise out of you."

" Am not." James said furrowing his brow.

" Shut up." Logan snapped at him. Ellie gave logan a smile and sat back down. She wasn't used to having someone who would stand up for her.

Carlos ran up to her finally and handed her an oozing smore. She starred at it for a moment and took a bite. She felt her mood lift and a smile grew on her lips.

" Holy crap, this is freaking amazing!" She laughed eating the rest of it. Carlos jumped up and down and insisted on making her more.

Xxx

IT had been 2 weeks since Ellie got to the palmwoods. After being yelled at and verbally abused by her obease boss, Gustavo finally gave her a day to relax. Except she couldn't relax. She was more jumpy then ever. Giving up she grabbed her iphone and dialed bens number.

" Hello?" He answerd.

" Ben, I need the location of the nearest of a shooting range."

" Ellanor you can not be serious-"

" ELLIE!" She corrected him and started to pack up somethings in her bag. " And actually im fucking dead serious. Its so boring here. Im used to training everyday. Please?" She said sweetly. She heard him sigh on the phone.

" Fine, ill text you the adress."

" thanks benny,"

" Don't call me that. And make sure no one sees your ...you know." He said warningly.

" Yes sir." She rolled her eyes and hung up on him. She zipped up her workout bag and loaded it on her shoulder.

After getting the address she flipped her blonde hair up in a messy bun and headed down to the lobby. Hopefully she could make it to her mustang gt before getting interrupted. The agency had baught it for her for the mission. But she planned on keeping it. She was halfway through the lobby before getting attacked. She gasped falling over and seeing carlos padded up in hokey gear? What the? But she had little time to thinke before someone fell on her from behind and she groweld again to see kendall smiling sheepishly at her.

" I GOT YOU NOW LOS!" logan called charging at the already down carlos. Carlos laughed as logan toppled over him. Well if they were here then that meant the other one wasn't far behind.

" You guys are dipshits, THATS THE GOAL!" james said pointing to the exit doors. He rolled his eyes and then smirked at ellie. " Where are you going today on your day off?" Ellie rubbed her neck and stood up.

" The gym." She answered shortly.

" Whats in the bag, it looks like gear." Carlos said standing up shakely.

" Its...uh boxing stuff."

" You? Boxing? Your shitting me right?" James snorted and pulled off his helemet. His hair was glued to his forehead by sweat and hair glue.

" If I were you I wouldn't finish that challenge." Ellie said smirking at him.

" What? The challenge in which id like to see you try and beat me up in the ring?" he walked up to her face.

"Jay you don't know how to box-" kendall started but he held his hand up.

" I know how to fight."

" But do you know how to really fight?" Ellie threatened.

" Challenge accepted. See you later powder puff." He said backing up. Ellie went to turn around and suddenly heard a cat call. " Be sure to wear those shorts when we do fight though eh?" Ellie stopped in her tracks and turned around. She dropped her bag and stalked straight up to james. James was taken aback and stumbled a few steps backwards as she got right up in his face. She smiled at him softly and took his hand. She quickly stepped under his arm and spun him around in the air landing on his back. He coughed as the wind blew out of him. The guys jaws dropped and everyone in the lobby fell silent. Ellies foot landed on james chest and she leaned down.

" Do yourself a favor and stay far as fuck away from me as possible. I don't have to be civil to you. In fact I will rip your ass up so badly, you'd shit sideways if you eff with me again. Now if you will excuse me. I have to go take my anger out on a punching bag and possibly a few dummys." She stood up and looked around at everyone. Most people were in shock that she weighing in about 130 pounds and about 5'3 just took down james who was around 250 and 6'4. Ellie grabbed her bag and headed to her car.

Xxx

Ellie pulled out a white cigarette and placed it between her cherry lips. She popped open a lighter and inhaled the smoke into her lungs. It was nasty sick habit but she really didn't care at this point in her life. She took it out of her lips and blew a cloud of smoke off the top of the roof.

" ELLANOR. ARE YOU FUCKING MAD?!" Ben called behind her. Shit she thought. Guess this place wasn''t so secret now.

" Chill ben." She said rubbing her head.

" Chill? CHILL? YOU WANT ME TO CHILL?" He ran up to her. She knew she was in trouble when he showed his face in person instead of a phone call or text.

" Yes, ben chill out. Hes like 6ft tall and weighs like 300 pounds in muscle I think hell be okay." She took another drag of the cigarette rolling her eyes.

" Obviously he will be fine ellanor, but it is US that will get ripped a new one." He crossed his arms at her. Fucking hate when he does that she thought angrily. She wasn't some child. She had known ben since she was recruited into the agencey when she was 15. Since she really didn't have a family around, ben became like a brother to her and eventually they became partners. " god you know, I worry for you sometimes. You don't THINK before you DO!"

There was silence as she put out the cigarette on her boot. She licked her dry lips and looked down awkwardly waiting for his next statement. She heard him sigh and walk up next to her.

" Did he deserve it?" Ellie smiled and looked up at him nodding.

" Yeah and it felt damn good doing it." She responded. Ben snorted and shook his head.

" Your more trouble then you look." He gave her a half smile and hugged her. " Try not to make it so public next time."

" Deal." She pulled out another cigarette. She heard ben gag.

" You know, out of all things your paycheck could go to, your choosing cigarettes? They're disgusting." He made a disgusted face. She shrugged.

" Well, unfortunately thats all that max left me when he left for the army." Ben frowned at the mention of her brother. Max was actually a couple years younger then her, but he was more troubled then her. Ellies, family history was one out of tragedy.

Her mother passed from cancer when she was 11 leaving her to take care of her younger brother and sister. Max was only 9 when it happened and her little sister was 6. After her mothers passing, her step father became an abusive drunk. Every dime that went into that house went to his addiction. When she turned 15 she was approached by the agencey to become an undercover agent. At first she denied having not wanting to leave her family behind, but when her little sister became ill with cancer and had to be hospitalized 24/7 she couldn't refuse. The agencey even paid the medical bills. A year ago her brother joined the army and hasn't seen him since. Sure he writes but its not the same.

"You miss him don't you." Ben said quietly.

" Of course." She sighed. " He hasn't written a couple months."

" Hes busy out there, don't worry he's fine." Ben put an arm around her. " come on lets go sort this out with the chief."


	4. Chapter 4

Two months and 3 days since ellie had been slaving away with a vicious and groucy 'boss'. She was literally wishing to be fired at this point, but nope. Gustavo liked her to much. Fucking great. All in the while, she was atteneding weekly meetings with the Chief and yet no update about the person after Big time rush. She was getting a little fustrated with it, not having any sort of lead or clue. It made her job a lot harder because she had to be on guard 24/7. Her life was basically babysitting 4 grown men. And she despised it at times. But only for one reason and one reason only. James. That 6ft tall muscle adorining stuck up egotistical bastard. Everytime they looked at one another theyd go at it. Especially after she kicked his ass in the lobby couple of months ago. She smiled sincerely at the thought of his shocked face when he landed flat on his back.

" ALRIGHT DOGS. BREAK 20 MINUTES!" she jumped at the booming sound of gustavo releasing logan, carlos, kendall and james from there cage. They guys immediately ran for freedom. " You too Ellie, I need to think." He said wiggling his fingers in front of his face. She nodded and got up. She walked out of the studio to see the guys lounging on the couch. But instead of heading towards them she walked the opposite way. To be honest in the last couple of months working here she had never seen the rest of the roque records floor. She wondered down one of the halls and passed by posters upon posters. She smiled when she found one of the guys posters hanging up. She peeked around the cornor and found a large room, almost resembling a dining hall. In the middle of the wooden floor stood a big black baby grand piano. She looked around. No one.

" Hello beautiful." She whispered before dropping her clipboard and pen to the floor. She ran kicked off her heels and ran to the beautiful instrument. She sat down and let out a breath in awe. Her fingers graced over the ivorys and she closed her eyes remembering when she first learned piano. Her mother taught her when she was 3 and she fell in love instantly. She used to have a baby grand at there house, but her step father sold it right after her mother died. Frowning at the memory of the men pulling it out of there house made her shutter.

Ellie inhaled and started to play. Her lips curled up into a smile and suddenly she was sitting next to her mom again. She felt the warmth of sound engulf her and she felt...alive again. Music had lit up her darkest times, and she always felt guilty for just abandoning it, like it nothing. She started to play the notes of a song she had written for her sister Annie when she first found out about her cancer.

" I can't keep this all to myself...shes elegent and she means it." She sang softly. After a couple minutes she stopped playing and tried to calm down her breathing. She could feel the emotion creeping up her throat. Her eyes burned with the feeling of tears. Suddenly she jumped and grabbed her chest at the sound of Someone clapping loudly. She sighed when her eyes landed on a 6 ft tall brunette wearing his casual smirk. His clap was slow and judging.

" What the hell." She said a little breathless. " You scared me-"

" So, looks like you do have a talent." Was all he said before giving her a warmer smile. " I didn't know you could play piano...or sing." He walked over shoving his hands into his back pockets. She frowned and turned away from him. Standing up quickly, she ran over and grabbed her shoes.

" You never asked." She said hauling up her toher stuff and walking back to the studio.

" Wait!" he called after her. She was pretty fast for petite girl. He finally caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

" What james?" She said fustrated.

" who was that song about..." he asked quietly.

" None of your fucking business." She snapped. She turned and kept walking.

" Did you write that?" He asked trying to keep up with her.

"Why do you even care?!" She said stopping in front of him. She was seething. Why does he give a shit? It was a stupid song she wrote a couple years back. Since when was he so intrigued by her life?

" Because..." He rubbed the back of his neck. Something she noticed he did when he was nervous or felt awkward. " It was really good." She felt taken aback. She was waiting for his rude comment on how it was pitchy or that she sounded like a dying cat singing. She never thought she'd hear a compliment from his lips. Especially towards her.

" Uhm.. t-thanks." She said quietly. Gustavos booming voice echoed through the hall and she flinched a bit as did james. She'll never get used to that. Slipping on her heels, she walked back toward the recording room, james in tow. When she reached the door she heard carlos and the guys making kissing noises behind her and turned around to find james wiggling his eyebrows at her. That fucking little-

"Ellie your dismissed for the rest of the day. Dogs your free too. I need to figure out this track." Gustavo was quiet and confused. Two things that made everyone fear him even more. He's scarier when hes not yelling. Funny thing was, he claimed he needed to fix the track, meanwhile all he needed was to slow it down a bit and make it more intimate. Maybe throw some violins in there with a hint of a piano solo. " Ellanor, your dismissed." She jumped a bit and realized she had be starring at the mix board thinking.

" Wait gustavo,"Everyone turned to james. " Let ellie try. She said she knew about producing , lets see if she can fix it." He crossed his arms. She went 50 shades of pale and narrowed her eyes at James. That ignorant son of a bitch. She went to open her mouth and curse him left and right when gustavo interrupted her.

" Oh really?" He challanged her. She sighed and looked at gustavo.

" I might know a little but-"

" Good then you fix it!" He groweld stepping aside. She sighed in fustrated and slammed her clipboard into james chest roughly and he coughed to hide his pain. She sat down in the chair and cracked her knuckles. She eyed over all the switches and buttons and twitched her lips back and forth in concentration. She smiled when she found what she was looking for. She played the track and switched up a couple tempos then a hit a couple of buttons. Satisfied, she played it back in full once more smiling in confidence, and turned around to see everyones jaw practically hanging to the floor. She frowned.

" What?" She asked.

" How in the hell..." gustavo muttered. His features became hard again and he narrowed his eyes at her.

" Im fired aren't i?" She was nervous for his answer even if she knew it already.

"No." Everyones eyes landed on gustavo in shock.

"n-no?"

" Yes. No you are not fired. Its better. I like it. A ballad. Good work." His comments were short and sour, but they were compliments none the less. She smiled to herself once again in triumph.

" You are off the rest of the day though. Dogs you too." She stood up and grabbed her clipboard from james fingers as he stood there his mouth still agape.

" Cool." She said walking out the door.

Xxxxx

Ellie cocked her pistol head back on her gun and pointed straight for the target of a an outlined person. She shot him square in the head several times. Another cut out popped up next to it and she opened fired. Bullseye. Smirking to herself, she loaded up the gun once more and 4 more bullseyes. She put the unloaded gun on the counter and pulled off her earmuffs and glasses.

" Damn where'd you learn to shoot like that?" someone said next to her. She looked up to see a blue eyed blonde haired man smiling at her in awe. He looked about 20 and his t-shirt indicated he was a new LAPD officer. She blushed and smiled back.

" New york." She winked at him and walked back to her gun kit. She popped it open and stowed her gun away. She closed the case and locked in her digits.

" New york huh? You on the force down there?" The guy asked her, he handed the guns to the rental counter along with his earmuffs and glasses.

" Oh god no," Rolling her eyes and standing up straight. " Im a little higher up then that." She laughed a bit.

" Tyler." He outstretched his hand. She took it and shook it with a smirk.

" Ellie." She said letting go and hauling the strap of her kit on her arm.

" damn, your pretty strong too. No one should mess with you huh?" He said winking at her. She laughed and shook her head.

" not unless they have a death wish."

" well, I don't have a death wish but," he took out his iphone and handed it to her. " I do have this need to ask you out." He was a smoothe talker. Ellie wasn't really interested in dating, considering her job was a 24/7 thing. But hey, it would help her 'image'. She took it and added her number. " So ill call you?"

" Anytime." She winked at him and walked towards the exit.

Xxx

Ellie boared the elevator on her floor, praying no one would be wake up at this hour. Ben called and said they had to have an emergencey meeting at this club called Temp Zero. She was prompted to dress nicely and that meant her 6 inch black pumps. Tip toeing through the hall towards the lobby she gasped when she saw the guys walking down the threshold, laughing to themselves. It was 2am what the hell were they doing up. They all stopped and starred at Ellie.

" Ellie? What are you doing up this late?" Kendall asked tilting his head at her. What was worse was she was pretty much dressed to the nines in a short mini black dress that hugged her curves up and down, red lips and curled up hair. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Carlos asked curiously as he takes a bite of his taco. She looks down and laughs nervously. She shrugs and makes a face.

" Because I … wanted to go out?" Oh yeah that sounded believable, she thought furiously at herself.

" You go clubbing?" James asked crossing his arms. She locked her leg and challanged his pose with her own.

" Yeah I do actually, Is that an issue?" She raised an eyebrow.

" No except your not 21," He said sassing her back.

" Its called a fake dumbass." She rolled her eyes and put on her heels once more. " Now if you excuse me, im late." She said walking past them.

"I can tell you one thing you that dress fits your curves nicely." James said slyly. She stopped and clenched her fists. She took a deep breath and smiled to herself. Not worth it. She headed to the car waiting out front for her.


	5. Chapter 5

James sat in his car and starred at the wheel. She felt..bad for him? Pity? He didn't get it. Why does she feel bad for him? He loved getting with girls. It was his thing. But as soon as she said those words, he felt something in his chest ache. He frowned. Why did he care so much that she saw this morning? Everyone knew he what he did yet girls still lined up to talk to him. To him it was something he did everyday or so. It shouldn't bother him so much but it does. He can feel her hiding something, but she won't open up to anyone. Especially him. The other when he heard her singing, his heart raced really fast and he felt clamy and shakey. He wasn't use to that and wondered what it was. And he never stumbled over his words, but when he saw her playing the piano, she had this look about her. She was almost poetic in a way. Her eyes held secrets and he felt the need to know them all. He knew what he was feeling was odd and uncommon.. or was it?

James got out of the car and walked towards the pool he spotted logan and the guys sitting around in there bathing suits. Weird, he thought, how long was I sitting out there.

"JAY!" carlos screams. " finally dude where the hell have you been?" He sips his lemonade.

" Yeah we were starting to get worried," Logan began. He sat down next to all of the guys at the table. " Where'd you go?"

"I... Was in the car." He said shaking his head. Should he ask the guys? Do they know anything of this odd feeling? He was nervous to say something and sound like an idiot.

" You okay bro? You look kinda pale." Kendall announced. Jill slid onto his lap as did camille onto logans. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

" Y-yeah im good." He stood up. " Im gonna go take a nap..." He mumbled and walked back to the appartment. The guys exchanged looks of worry and kendall stood up heading towards him. They both reached the elevator at the same time. The doors closed.

" Okay dude, whats up?" Kendall said crossing his arms. James didn't say anything he just kept starring ahead. " Hello?" He waved a hand in front of his face. " anyone home?"

" Kendall cut it out." He said finally leaning against the wall.

" James.. whats going on?" He asked again.

" I don't feel like talking." he grumbled heading to 2J. Kendall followed quickly behind him and finally reached there room. James slammed the door in kendalls face. Kendall pushed it open and saw james on his bed.

" Jay?" He said sitting next to him.

" She feels bad for me..." He said quietly. Kendall sighed knowing exactly what he meant.

It was quiet before he spoke once more. " She said that, ill never know what it feels like to have real love because.." he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. Because he knew she was right. He was to scared to admit it. Kendall just nodded and squeezed his shoulder. There was a moment of silence before kendall got up and walked towards the door. He turned to james and smiled.

" Prove her wrong." He turned back out and shut the door leaving james to wallow in his thoughts.

Xxx

Ellie walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She wrung out her blonde hair and let It hang loosely around her face. Suddenly she was startled by her phone ringing. She picked it up and didnt recognize the number. She put it up to her ear.

" Hello?" She asked calmly. Theres a loud fuzzy sounds coming from the other end. Then she heard something she didn't expect.

" ellie? Its max are you there?" She felt her throat tighten and her hand over her mouth.

" Y-yeah max im here." she said smiling and sinking into the couch.

" How are you?" He asked sounding happier now that she answered.

" Good, how did you uhm... how did you get this number?" She asked curiously.

" Ben. Said you missed me." She heard him laugh and she rolled her eyes.

" yeah I did. I mean I do." She sighs and tries not to cry. " How are you?" Theres a silence.

" I got picked up." He said softly. She can hear him better now and assumes hes no longer outdoors.

" Picked up? For what?" She asks in concern.

" Another tour. Im leaving again tomorrow." He says excitededly. Her heart drops. She can feel her mood deflate and her smile instantly becomes a frown.

" Oh."

" Yeah, I know I said id be home but, I can't leave now." He said sadly. She tries to hold back emotions that are rising in her.

" I wish you'd just come home already."

" Why? Whats in california or new york? I have nothing ellie. What do you want me to do with my life?" She becomes fustrated.

" Im here! Is that not important to you? Im sorry im so concerned for your well being considering I pretty much raised you!" She curses herself for sounding to snappy.

" Well if you raised me, You would be proud! Not selfish!" he yelled back.

" IM NOT BEING SELFISH! I MISS MY BROTHER IS THAT SO FUCKING TERRIBLE?!"

Her temper has spun out of control as she screams into the phone.

" IT IS WHEN YOU'RE PUTTING YOUR WANTS OVER OTHERS!" He's right and she knows it. She doesn't want to admit it though. She hears him sigh. " Listen, I didn't call to fight with you. I called to let you know, that ill be in cali tomorrow. Meet me at LAX gate 26. Im only in town for tomorrow then I get shipped out tomorrow night." He said softly. She feels herself calm down a bit and nodds.

" Okay. Ill be there."

" 8am don't be late." He says. " I love you. Remember that." she hangs up and puts her head in her hands thinking.

Xxx

Ellie hangs up with a very angry gustavo having to tell him that she's sick and can't make it to work. Obviously its a lie, but she didn't need to tell them the truth. It wasn't always nessecary. She checks her phone, and its 7 am. She better head over there. Grabbing her bag she goes to head out the door. She throws it open and is shocked to find the guys standing there looking at her oddly.

" Uh..." She says awkwardly. " Whats up with the breakfest platter?" She asks pointing to carloses hands. Hes holding a tray of pancakes waffles eggs and OJ.

" Well it was for you, gustavo said you were sick." She gulped at kendalls statement.

" i-i am I just. Need to go to the doctor?" even she wasn't convincing to herself much less them. They all crossed there arms excluding carlos who narrowed his eyes.

" Oh yeah you look on your death bed." Logan said snorting.

" Where are you going anyway all dolled up and crap?" James pressed on. Her mind was on overdrive and she really had no way of coming up with BS at this point. Sighing she had no choice.

" come with me." She said finally. They all looked at her oddly once again. She knew they dind't have to be in the studio till 12. she walked passed them and towards the elevator. Turning back, she crossed her arms. " are you coming or not?" She asked rolling her eyes. They walked after her.

After loading in her car, she headed to LAX. She was nervously fidgeting while the guys watched her intently.

" Didn't your parents ever teach you its not nice to stare?" She asked raising an eyebrow at them.

" is this the part where you kill us?" carlos asked. She burst out laughing and eyed them all.

" In this dress? Not likely." She sighed and they began to drive again as the traffic let up.

" So where are we going exactly?" Logan asked finally. She turned away from them and licked her lips.

" You'll see. Just be patient." she said tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. Her nerves were getting the best of her and she couldn't take it. Suddenly she felt someones warm fingers wrap around hers. She looked up to see james hand interlocked in her grip. She smiled and looked up at him. He gave her a reassuring smile before pulling away and looking out the window. She shook her head. She was still pissed at him. They arrive at gate 26 and she parks.

" LAX? Why are we at the airport?" James asked as they follow her to the entrance. She walks in and the guys practically run after her to keep up. Theres a large crowd in front of the gate and she smiles when she sees the large green plane pull up next to the terminal.

" Ellie, who are we waiting for? IS IT THE BACKSTREET BOYS?!" Carlos asks getting excited. She laughs at him as kendall rolls his eyes.

" No, someone way better." She says smiling at the opening doors.

" whos better then the backstreet boys?" carlos asks confused. She ignores him and watches everyone de-board the plane. Men and women in uniforms greet there families. The guys must be getting the hint because they don't say a word. Thats when her eyes land on a 5'11 blue eyed black haired, built guy smiling over at her. Her heart skips a beat. This isn't the little teenage boy that left for the army year ago. It was fully grown man. His eyes find her and she runs head first into his arms. She lets herself cry and he picks her up embracing her tightly. His head burries into her neck and she can feel him shake with a sob. She starts laughing a bit through her tears. Everyone and everything melts away. She can hear people awing at them and she feels him let her go. He smiles at her and wipes her tears from her face with his thumb. He looked so different.

" hi," She says quietly with a teary smile.

" hey." He says laughing a bit. He clears his throat.

" You look so different." she says laughing and sniffling.

" Is that bad?" he asks chuckling. " Id rather be ripped then a scrawny awkward dipshit like I was a year ago." She rolls her eyes.

" come on, lets go get something to eat." She says walking towards the guys. All four of them are starring at max in shit shock, they are not sure what to make of him. They don't know if hes a threat or a friend and they evaluate him with there eyes. She smiles at them.

" Guys this is-"

" Your boyfriend." James says frowning. Ellie and max burst out laughing.

"n-no dumbass. My brother. Max." She says. He nodds at them still laughing.

" Oh." James blushes a deep red and rubs his neck embarrased.

" Max, this is james kendall carlos and logan."

" Friends or boyfriends?" He asks her. She gives him a look and punches his stomach. He laughs and rubs the now sore spot. He shakes there hands. " Nice to meet you guys."

xxxx

They all sit at the diner talking queitly. Max is telling everyone what its like to be in the service . She's surprised she can get a word in considering logan kendall and carlos are throwing questions at him left and right. She smiles at the way max talks of his adventures and missions. She never knew how passionate he was about what he did. She honestly thought he joined just to leave home. But he did because he wanted to change for the good. He really did want to do this the rest of his life. Ellies eyes land on james. He's watching her intently. She quickly looks down at the menu and pretends to focus on something other then him.

About an hour later they are heading towards the beach. Max asked her to take him there because he wanted to see it just once before he had to go. She agreed whole heartedly and they headed an hour and half there. The guys didn't mind and insisted on staying all day. Of course gustavo was a bit pissed about it, but hey what can he do.

" So ell, have you seen annie while you've been here?" Max asks while they are at a red light. She stiffens and gulps.

" Annie? Who's annie?" Logan asks curiously. Ellie shoots a look at max who quickly shuts up.

" No one. Forget it." She says finally. The guys take the hint and don't bring it up again. Everyone quickly forgets and sparks up another conversation with max. Everyone except for james. Annie, that name sounded so familiar. He kept it in the back of his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

James sat in his car and starred at the wheel. She felt..bad for him? Pity? He didn't get it. Why does she feel bad for him? He loved getting with girls. It was his thing. But as soon as she said those words, he felt something in his chest ache. He frowned. Why did he care so much that she saw this morning? Everyone knew he what he did yet girls still lined up to talk to him. To him it was something he did everyday or so. It shouldn't bother him so much but it does. He can feel her hiding something, but she won't open up to anyone. Especially him. The other day when he heard her singing, his heart raced really fast and he felt clamy and shakey. He wasn't use to that and wondered what it was. And he never stumbled over his words, but when he saw her playing the piano, she had this look about her. She was almost poeticly enchanting in a way. Her eyes held secrets and he felt the need to know them all. He knew what he was feeling was odd and uncommon.. or was it?

James got out of the car and walked towards the pool he spotted logan and the guys sitting around in there bathing suits. Weird, he thought, how long was I sitting out there.

"JAY!" carlos screams. " finally dude where the hell have you been?" He sips his lemonade.

" Yeah we were starting to get worried," Logan began. He sat down next to all of the guys at the table. " Where'd you go?"

"I... Was in the car." He said shaking his head. Should he ask the guys? Do they know anything of this odd feeling? He was nervous to say something and sound like an idiot.

" You okay bro? You look kinda pale." Kendall announced. Jill slid onto his lap as did camille onto logans. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

" Y-yeah im good." He stood up. " Im gonna go take a nap..." He mumbled and walked back to the appartment. The guys exchanged looks of worry and kendall stood up heading towards him. They both reached the elevator at the same time. The doors closed.

" Okay dude, whats up?" Kendall said crossing his arms. James didn't say anything he just kept starring ahead. " Hello?" He waved a hand in front of his face. " anyone home?"

" Kendall cut it out." He said finally leaning against the wall.

" James.. whats going on?" He asked again.

" I don't feel like talking." he grumbled heading to 2J. Kendall followed quickly behind him and finally reached there room. James slammed the door in kendalls face. Kendall pushed it open and saw james on his bed.

" Jay?" He said sitting next to him.

" She feels bad for me..." He said quietly. Kendall sighed knowing exactly what he meant.

It was quiet before he spoke once more. " She said that, ill never know what it feels like to have real love because.." he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. Because he knew she was right. He was to scared to admit it. Kendall just nodded and squeezed his shoulder. There was a moment of silence before kendall got up and walked towards the door. He turned to james and smiled.

" Prove her wrong." He turned back out and shut the door leaving james to wallow in his thoughts.

Xxx

Ellie walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She wrung out her blonde hair and let It hang loosely around her face. Suddenly she was startled by her phone ringing. She picked it up and didnt recognize the number. She put it up to her ear.

" Hello?" She asked calmly. Theres a loud fuzzy sounds coming from the other end. Then she heard something she didn't expect.

" ellie? Its max are you there?" She felt her throat tighten and her hand over her mouth.

" Y-yeah max im here." she said smiling and sinking into the couch.

" How are you?" He asked sounding happier now that she answered.

" Good, how did you uhm... how did you get this number?" She asked curiously.

" Ben. He said you missed me." She heard him laugh and she rolled her eyes.

" yeah I did. I mean I do." She sighs and tries not to cry. " How are you?" Theres a silence.

" I got picked up." He said softly. She can hear him better now and assumes hes no longer outdoors.

" Picked up? For what?" She asks in concern.

" Another tour. Im leaving again tomorrow." He says excitededly. Her heart drops. She can feel her mood deflate and her smile instantly becomes a frown.

" Oh."

" Yeah, I know I said id be home but, I can't leave now." He said sadly. She tries to hold back emotions that are rising in her chest.

" I wish you'd just come home already."

" Why? Whats in california or new york? I have nothing ellie. What do you want me to do with my life?" She becomes fustrated.

" Im here! Is that not important to you? Im sorry im so concerned for your well being considering I pretty much raised you!" She curses herself for sounding to snappy.

" Well if you raised me, You would be proud! Not selfish!" he yelled back.

" IM NOT BEING SELFISH! I MISS MY BROTHER IS THAT SO FUCKING TERRIBLE?!"

Her temper has spun out of control as she screams into the phone.

" IT IS WHEN YOU'RE PUTTING YOUR WANTS OVER OTHERS!" He's right and she knows it. She doesn't want to admit it though. She hears him sigh. " Listen, I didn't call to fight with you. I called to let you know, that ill be in cali tomorrow. Meet me at LAX gate 26. Im only in town for tomorrow then I get shipped out tomorrow night." He said softly. She feels herself calm down a bit and nodds.

" Okay. Ill be there."

" 8am don't be late." He says. " I love you. Remember that." she hangs up and puts her head in her hands thinking.

Xxx

Ellie left gustavo fuming last night having to tell him that she's sick and can't make it to work. Obviously its a lie, but she didn't need to tell them the truth. It wasn't always nessecary. She checks her phone, and its 7 am. She better head over there. Grabbing her bag she goes to head out the door. She throws it open and is shocked to find the guys standing there looking at her oddly.

" Uh..." She says awkwardly. " Whats up with the breakfest platter?" She asks pointing to carlos's hands. Hes holding a tray of pancakes waffles eggs and OJ.

" Well it was for you, gustavo said you were sick." She gulped at kendalls statement.

" i-i am I just. Need to go to the doctor?" even she wasn't convincing to herself much less them. They all crossed there arms excluding carlos who narrowed his eyes.

" Oh yeah you look on your death bed." Logan said snorting.

" Where are you going anyway all dolled up and crap?" James pressed on. Her mind was on overdrive and she really had no way of coming up with solid BS at this point. Sighing she had no choice.

" come with me." She said finally. They all looked at her oddly once again. She knew they didn't have to be in the studio till 12. she walked passed them and towards the elevator. Turning back, she crossed her arms. " are you coming or not?" She asked rolling her eyes. They walked after her.

After loading into her car, she headed to LAX . She was nervously fidgeting while the guys watched her intently.

" Didn't your parents ever teach you its not nice to stare?" She asked raising an eyebrow at them.

" is this the part where you kill us?" carlos asked. She burst out laughing and eyed them all.

" In this dress? Not likely." She sighed and they began to drive again as the traffic let up.

" So where are we going exactly?" Logan asked finally. She turned away from them pursing her lips.

" You'll see. Just be patient." she said tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. Her nerves were getting the best of her and she couldn't take it. Suddenly she felt someones warm fingers wrap around hers. She looked up to see james hand interlocked in her grip. She smiled and looked up at him. He gave her a reassuring smile before pulling away and looking out the window. She shook her head. She was still pissed at him. They arrive at gate 26 and she parks.

" LAX? Why are we at the airport?" James asked as they follow her to the entrance. She walks in and the guys practically run after her to keep up. Theres a large crowd in front of the gate and she smiles when she sees the large green plane pull up next to the terminal.

" Ellie, who are we waiting for? IS IT THE BACKSTREET BOYS?!" Carlos asks getting excited. She laughs at him as kendall rolls his eyes.

" No, someone way better." She says smiling at the opening doors.

" whos better then the backstreet boys?" carlos asks confused. She ignores him and watches everyone de-board the plane. Men and women in military uniforms greet there families. The guys must be getting the hint because they don't say a word. Thats when her eyes land on a 5'11 green eyed black haired, built guy smiling over at her. Her heart skips a beat. This isn't the little teenage boy that left for the army year ago. It was fully grown man. His eyes find her and she runs head first into his arms. She lets herself cry and he picks her up embracing her tightly. His head burries into her neck and she can feel him shake with a sob. She starts laughing a bit through her tears. Everyone and everything melts away. She can hear people awing at them and she feels him let her go. He smiles at her and wipes her tears from her face with his thumb. He looked so different.

" hi," She says quietly with a teary smile.

" hey." He says laughing a bit. He clears his throat.

" You look so different." she says laughing and sniffling.

" Is that bad?" he asks chuckling. " Id rather be ripped then a scrawny awkward dipshit like I was a year ago." She rolls her eyes.

" come on, lets go get something to eat." She says walking towards the guys. All four of them are starring at max in shit shock, they are not sure what to make of him. They don't know if hes a threat or a friend and they evaluate him with there eyes. She smiles at them.

" Guys this is-"

" Your boyfriend." James says frowning. Ellie and max burst out laughing.

"n-no dumbass. My brother. Max." She says. He nodds at them still laughing.

" Oh." James blushes a deep red and rubs his neck embarrased.

" Max, this is james kendall carlos and logan."

" Friends or boyfriends?" He asks her. She gives him a look and punches his stomach. He laughs and rubs the now sore spot. He shakes there hands. " Nice to meet you guys."

xxxx

They all sit at the diner talking queitly. Max is telling everyone what its like to be in the service . She's surprised she can get a word in considering logan kendall and carlos are throwing questions at him left and right. She smiles at the way max talks of his adventures and missions. She never knew how passionate he was about what he did. She honestly thought he joined just to leave home. But he did because he wanted to change for the good. He really did want to do this the rest of his life. Ellies eyes land on james. He's watching her intently. She quickly looks down at the menu and pretends to focus on something other then him.

About an hour later they are heading towards the beach. Max asked her to take him there because he wanted to see it just once before he had to go. She agreed whole heartedly and they headed an hour and half there. The guys didn't mind and insisted on staying all day. Of course gustavo was a bit pissed about it, but hey what can he do.

" So ell, have you seen annie while you've been here?" Max asks while they are at a red light. She stiffens and gulps.

" Annie? Who's annie?" Logan asks curiously. Ellie shoots a look at max who quickly shuts up.

" No one. Forget it." She says finally. The guys take the hint and don't bring it up again. Everyone quickly forgets and sparks up another conversation with max. Everyone except for james. Annie, that name sounded so familiar. He kept it in the back of his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Ellie watched the sun set as max and the guys finished a game of football on the beach. She laughed as he plowed through pretty much everyone aside from james. She smiled sadly. In 3 hours he was going to be on a plane heading back. It wasn't the least bit fair. She didn't want to let him go. He was all she had left, aside from annie that is. Her mind went to her ill sister. She hadn't seen her in a year or so. They did talk on the phone a lot but she couldn't bring herself to walk into that hospital again. It sounded terrible, and she knew she was selfish, but she was scared to see how sick annie really looked. She had lukemia, just like there mother. She didn't feel like watching her 15 year old sister whither away into nothing. She watched that with her mother for 3 years. The thought of it made her shutter.

" hey." she heard someone say next to her. She smiled at max as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

" Hey." she said back looking out onto the sunset. She watched the guys sillohuettes as they tackled one another for the ball.

" Your friends are awesome." Max said smiling out at them. She looked down.

" yeah, there alright I guess."

" Hows ben?"

" Good, you know." she shrugged.

" Ellie im sorry." Max looked down. " I have to go... You don't get it because you've been doing this since you were 15." She looked away. " Please don't be mad." She sighed.

" Max, im not mad. I could never be mad at you. I just... Im gonna miss you. I won't see you again for another year or so. It just hurts." She shrugged. She felt him pull her into a hug. Suddenly her phone went off and she frowned. "I better get you back."

" Do me a favor." She looked up at him.

" what?"

" go see her. Please." She felt her heart break at his words. He really wanted them to see each other. But she was scared of hospitals. Petrified even. And to go where she feared most, to see someone she wanted to pretend was completely okay was scary. And she's had the highest rank of torture thrust upon her for training ,But this? It could kill her. But he asked so she'd consider it.

" Max..."

" No don't max me. She's our sister. Please, just go in there and see her. Just talk to her for me. Tell her how I am. And just... Please. Just tell her you love her. She could have days ellie..not even." He whispered. She felt that heaviness pushing on her chest again and she held back as best as she could.

" Ill see." was all she left him with.

Xxxx

Ellie waved as she watched Max bored the plane. She felt her heart become heavy and her eyes lowered. She headed towards the escalade. The guys hoped in next to her and they stayed quiet as she drove back to the palmwoods.

" Ellie?" Carlos broke the silence. She didn't look up from the road. " are you sad max is leaving again?" He was so innocent sometimes, she sometimes wished she could have a mindset like his. She couldn't ignore him, It wasn't his fault. She felt everyone tense at carlos's words.

" y-yeah. Im upset carlos." She said inhaling slowly.

" He loves you a lot, you know that right?" Carlos answerd. Everyones eyes were on him. She turned to him and smiled.

" Yeah, I do. Thanks for telling me that though." she said with a bigger smile. He smiled back.

Xxxxx

Ellie took a shakey breath as they walked back into the palmwoods. The guys invited her over to hang out but she just wanted to be alone. She made it to her door when she felt the tears fall down her cheeks. She shakely tried to unlock her door. She prayed It would stop fussing and just work. Suddenly someone took the card from her. They flipped it over and pushed it in, making the light green and acknowledging it was unlocked. She didn't look up. She thanked them and walked in. She ran into her room, not caring who was there and into her bathroom. She leaned over the sink trying to regain her composure. There was a knock and she didn't respond.

"Ell?" It was logan. Sighing she wiped her face and gulped down the rest of her emotions. She opened the door and smiled at him.

" Im good, Thanks for the uh... door thing" She wouldn't make eye contact with him. She didn't need pity at the moment. He nodded.

" No problem. You need anything?" She shook her head and smiled.

" No im good, thanks." She looked up and smiled. He nodded and walked out saying goodnight.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a couple of weeks since Max visited. The guys finally knew something about her and she didn't really like it so much. By telling them something personal, she'd be getting close to them. And that wasn't her job. Her job was to watch over become best friends. She stood on the roof top of the palmwoods and overlooked the LA skyline as the sun slowly went down. She put out her last cigarette and walked to the elevator. She arrived in the lobby to grab a quick soda when she was jumped on by a very excited carlos.

" Hi to you too-" She said as he bounced around holding out a paper. She looked at him oddly and took it. ' Palmwoods 2nd annual Formal night.' She read it and frowned. Formal? Like a dance.

" AREN'T YOU EXCITED?! ITS JUST LIKE PROM! ITS SO MUCH FUN YOU'RE GONNA LOVE IT!" He said as the rest of the guys came up behind him laughing.

" Uh, I don't know I don't really do social dances. Or dances in general." She said handing him the flyer back and walking to the vending machine. The guys looked at her oddly.

" Didn't you ever go to your school dance? Or prom?" James asked crossing his arms and leaning on the wall. She sighed and looked at them.

" I was homeschooled." She said quickly.

" Ouch. So your one of those kids?" James responded raising his eyebrows.

" Excuse me? What kids?"

" You know the socially awkward wallflower kids who was sheltered till they were 18." He said grabbing her soda and taking a sip. She grabbed it back and narrowed her eyes.

" Actually no. I was homeschooled at the age of 15. Up until then I went to normal highschool. And even then I refused occasions like school dances. I found no need to go to them."

" IS it because you never got asked?" James said with pouty lips. She rolled her eyes as carlos laughed.

" no I was asked plenty of times. I just chose not to go. Getting dressed up isn't my thing." She said walking back to the elevator.

Xxx

A week later Ellie walked with Camille and jill down in LA. They were searching for a dress for this formal bs and she was being hauled along. Apparently Camille said that as soon as she'd see a dress she'd want, she'll want to go to formal. Yeah right. Besides, who would she go with? Herself? The guys already all had dates and she'd be going stag. Screw that. They stopped and walked into a large botique, camille and jill immediately running to either sides of the store to scope out the place. Ellie found an old chair and sat down pulling out her phone. She had been texting ben about something before she was kidnapped into dress shopping.

' Kill me please?'- Ellie

'that bad? You've been on 50 missions and you can't handel being a female for an hour?'-Ben

'….yeah pretty much :P'-Ellie

'Deal with it. Besides, you should look for a dress anyway. Might do you some good to look like a women every now and then ;)'-Ben

'Fuck you :P'-ellie

" ELLIE! WHAT ABOUT THIS ONE?!" camille says running out in front of her in a red gown. She smiles and nodds.

" I actually like that one a lot on you cam," She says smiling. Camille squeals and runs back.

" How about this one?!" Jill asks wearing a dark green gown that goes really well with her eyes.

" You guys are good at this." Ellie laughs a little and watches as they hand the dresses to the teller to be rung up. " why are you guys looking at me like that?" She asks as camille and jill walk towards her and pick her up dragging her down a couple of isles.

" We found a dress that would look AMAZING on you." Camille says excitededly. Ellie pales as they pull out a long black gown thats cut down the middle just above her belly button, with an open back and has a gold chain halter connecting the top. The right leg has a long cut to it so it reveals from her thigh down. She starred at it for a moment before smiling and taking it in her hands. She felt herself falling in love... with a dress? How could this be? She hated crap like this. But yet she felt herself walking to the dressing room and trying it on. She walked out nervously looking at it hopefully making sure she put it on right when she heard everyone gasp. She looked up.

" what is it on wrong? Crap, I have no idea how this-"

" You look beautiful." The clerk said with a smile.

" Damn, who knew there was a girl under all those tank tops and skinny jeans." camille said laughing and walking around her.

" You have an amazing body you should show it off more." Jill said smiling and following camille.

" So?" camille asked ellie excitedly.

" Ill take it I guess, but I don't think ill use it for the formal." Ellie says shrugging.

" Doesn't matter as long as you own a decent dress," Jill said with a wink. " Start looking like girl for once. Its fun." Ellie rolled her eyes.

Xxx

Ellie sat up in bed swiftly. She felt her heart thudding against her chest. Something wasn't right. She heard her front door clicking and a strange noise from the outside. She glanced at the clock and it read 2:30am. She clenched her jaw and her breath caught in her throat. She quickly but quietly reached into her night stand and pulled out her black hand gun. She got up and positioned herself out of sight. After rounding the cornor she held up her gun and cleared the room before walking to the front door where the noises kept coming from. Suddenly she saw the doornob turn a couple of times before it clicked. She gulped and held her gun up in front of her. The door opened slowly and she inhaled sharply when James let out a scream throwing his hands up in protection.

" HOLY SHIT!" He said starring at the gun pointed between his eyes. Ellie let out the breath she was holding.

" WHAT THE FUCK JAMES!?" She screamed uncocking the gun letting the bullet shell fall to the floor. " HAVE YOU LOST YOUR GOD DAMN MIND?!" He was still in a state of shock from being held at gun point. She sighed and put the gun down next to her.

" YOU HAVE A FUCKING GUN?!" He screamed out. She jumped on him tackling him to the ground and covering his mouth with her hands.

" SHHHHH! God your so loud! Shut up!" She whispered seethingly. "If I let you up your not going to scream again right?" He nodded under her hand and she let go. She got off him and he followed her inside still in a state of shock. She quickly shut the door and double locked it. She walked over to him and punched him in the arm and he gasped.

" the hell?" He rubbed it.

" YOU ARE A FUCKING IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING DEATH WISH?!" she screamed loudly as she approached him. " YOU THINK ITS OKAY TO JUST BREAK INTO PEOPLES APPARTMENTS?!" He stayed quiet. "WELL?"

" why do you have a gun? Aren't you like 19 or something? Isn't that illegal?" He asked crossing his arms and sitting. Is he serious right now? How is that important?! She wouldn't have needed it if he didnt try to pull a B&E.

" I have a gun because... I used to live in NY and you can have a gun there. Well more like you need one-And im sorry lets get back to you breaking and entering into my appartment asshole." She challenged back. His face fell and he looked down.

" I need your help." he asked quietly.

" Sorry what was that?" She said getting closer.

" I need your help!" he said looking up. " Hannah dumped me. I have no date for the formal and...well-"

" No." She said flatly. Hannah was the new girl at the palmwoods. Rich as they come and bitchy as they make them. She was the epitmy of fake and the guys couldn't stand her. But of course, james chased after her like a puppy to its toy. Figures the gold digger would dump him before formal. She probably disliked his color tux he picked out.

" What?! Why?!" he stood up quickly looking at her for an answer.

" Because, I told you. I don't do formals. And one way to ask a person is not as a second choice and NOT BY BREAKING INTO THERE HOUSE AT 2:30am!" she said pushing him towards the door. She looked into his eyes and her heart began to race again. He was serious. It wasn't a sick joke. He needed someone to go with. Sighing she rubbed her temples. She had baught that realy nice dress for half a grand she might as well wear it.

" Fine." She said suddenly. He looked at her for a minute.

"really?" He said smiling.

" Yes." She pushed him towards the door and he opened it. He walked out. " 8 pm the lobby. Tomorrow." She said closing the door on him.


	9. Chapter 9

Ellie flipped her curled blonde hair back and smiled in the mirror. She didn't look bad at all. She smiled and applied her red lipstick and glanced at her dress. She saw her iphone light up and smiled opening the face time. Ben looked at her and laughed.

" Holy crap, where's ellie and what in the bloody hell did you do to her?" He laughed.

" Bite me." She said sticking her tongue out. " You like?" She said flipping the camera around so he could see the whole outfit. He catcalled and she winked.

" Breaking hearts tonight I see?" he said winking.

" Eh, just escorting ¼ of the guys to the dance." She said shrugging.

" Which one?"

" James." She noticed his smirk. " the hell is that look for?"

" You like him Ell, don't lie to me I know you."

" You are an ass and you are wrong." She said frowning.

" I thought I was never wrong."

" Theres a first time for everything," She glanced at him and saw him sitting in a van. " where are you going?"

" Gotta keep an eye out on you all. Oh did you get the gift I sent you." She rolled her eyes and pulled up the slit of her dress to reveal her new gun/knife thigh holster.

" Oh its perfect." She said sarcasm seeping into her voice. He winked and laughed.

" Fits you well. Listen I gotta go, ill text you." She nodded and ended the call. She slipped her phone in her bag and headed to the elevator praying her black 6 inch heels wouldn't fail her tonight. She heard the ding and arrived at the lobby.

" Holy shit." She heard someone say and she quickly turned to see all the guys standing there with there eyes stayed glued on her and there mouths hung open a bit.

" Told you we're good." Jill said laughing as kendall held her close. Ellie bit her lip. James walked up to her eyeing her up and down. His eyes gazed over every inch of her beautiful dress that clung to her curves just right, he felt his heart begin to beat rapidly. His palms became sweaty and he couldn't seem to swallow right.

"whoa." he said softly starring at her. She blushed and pushed her hair back.

" yeah not my idea. Camille and jill thought it was -"

" Beautiful. You look ...you look beautiful." he said still gawking at her. She smiled. She could feel butterflies in her stomach and she shifted a bit. She caught herself actually caring what he thought.

" jay?" A voice called behind him and every eye landed on a tall brunette with dark brown eyes dressed in a dark pink gown. Ellies face fell immediately. Logan turned back to her and frowned sympathetically.

" Hannah? What .. what are you doing here?" He asked walking up to her.

" I wasn't serious when I said we were over. I was just pissed." She rolls her eyes and leans over kissing him deeply. Something in ellies chest clenched and she felt sick. She couldn't understand why though, she didn't like james that way. He was an arrogant self centered ass. She sighed. She knew what was coming. He was going with hannah which left her stag once more. Something she never did well with. "You still want me though don't you baby?" She faked a frown and gave him big baby doll eyes. He turned to ellie after a minute and sighed.

" Ellie i-" James started but she held up her hand plastering a fake smile.

" Save it. She's your girlfriend. Besides, it was a stupid idea." She shook her head.

" You can still go with all of us." Camille insisted.

" Yeah come on itll be fun!" carlos smiled at her sadly. There it was. Pity. She didn't like pity at all. She shook her head.

" No its fine. It was a favor, no worries."

" Good thing your not coming. Going alone is pretty embarrasing. Maybe next time." Hannah smiled at her with a sick grin. At the moment all ellie wanted to do was to claw at that fake bitches face up.

" Sorry im late." Someones voice wrang from the front door. Everyones turned to the entrance where a tall and well dressed guy with messy black hair and blue eyes came walking towards them. Everyones jaw dropped as he walked up to ellie. Ellie stood in shock as she watched him stalk over to her.

" Ben.." She whispered to him as he flashed her a side smile.

" Ben? Who's ben?" James asked, he walked forward. Ellie noticed his eyes go a bit dark and his face became hard. She could tell james found ben as a threat, which she secretly liked. She glanced at hannah who was watching james every move, feeling twice as threatened now that her boyfriend was on edge.

" I am, apologies for being late love. I was getting ready." He smiled and dramatically kissed her hand. " Pleasure to meet you all."

" Damn." Camillle whispered as jill gulped and nodded. Luckily only ellie caught it as the guys were to busy starring daggers at ben. She could tell they were slightly uncomfortable with his presence. His accent was threatening enough, but his eyes and gentelmen like personality always made other men quiver a bit. He turned back to ellie and winked.

" Shall we?" He said holding his arm out to ellie. She locked arms with him and they all headed to the large ballroom. She could feel james eyes on her and bens backs. Everyone arrived and took there seats at a large round table. Ben stood up and excused himself for a moment. " One moment darling, ill get us a drink." He gave another half smile and walked away.

" Okay, who the hell is the brit?" James said angrily crossing his arms. Hannah's head was stuck up toward the sky not making eye contact with anyone.

" First off his name is ben. Second he's a friend from england. I uhm.. forgot he was in LA for awhile." She said twisting her mouth around nervously. Ellie turned back for a moment watching ben pour there drinks and she smiled to herself. Every girl starred him down like he was there pray. He was extremely attractive, ellie had to admit, but he wasn't her type. Plus they had been friends for so long they were on a brother and sister level. Ellie turned back to the guys and shrugged.

" I don't like him." James said narrowing his eyes.

" Dude, you just met him." Logan said rolling his eyes.

" So? I have a vibe hes an asshole."

" Or maybe you are." Ellie snapped at him. Everyone sitting at there table starred at her. " Ive known that man for half my life and he was the only person there for me when I needed someone most. If you were a real man you wouldn't think about criticising someone you have just met." She stood up and walked towards ben. He furrowed his bro in confusion when she arrived in front of him looking flustered.

" Sup ell?" He asked. She took the drinks from him and dragged him to the dance floor. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close to him. Her arms snaked around his neck and they sway back and forth in silence for a moment. " Making someone jealous?" Ben said winking. She rolled her eyes. She knew james was watching but she wasn't going to admit that.

" No." She said simply. " Besides ," She shrugged. " I was gonna dance with you anyway"

" Well aren't you sweet," He said winking at her. She rolled her eyes and smiled. Ben knew how to make her smile, and keep it there.

" Any update?" She asked becoming serious. Ben frowned.

" Sort of, Hawke is being a little to active for my tastes. I think he's starting the first level of his plan." Ben looked over at the table where the guys were sitting. He sighed, " I know you dislike them right now... but If I were you I wouldn't let them out of your sight." Ellie nodds and glances at the table. Like it or not it was her job to protect them. It was her job.


	10. Chapter 10

Ellie sat in her car. Her hands clenching the wheels. Her chest was constricted and she could feel her heart banging against her chest. She inhaled slowly and released, still feeling lightheaded. She licked her dry lips.

" You can do this. Just walk in. She misses you. Do it for Max." She closed her eyes and sighed popping open the doors of her car. She had gotten a day off from gustavo as the boys had a bunch of press things to do. Ben insisted he'd take over watch call and pushed her towards coming here today. With each step towards the hospital her heart thudded. What if she doesn't even want to see me? Ellie thought. What if she's mad because she hasn't visited in a long time? Questions paraded her mind as she reached the large double doors. " You can do this." She walked up to the desk and came face to face with a thin indian woman who seemed to be going through the computer for something. Her attention landed on ellie and she smiled warmly.

" Hi there welcome to St. Andrews Cancer medical, how can I help you today?" She asked with a sweet tone. Ellie smiled.

" Im... im here to see Annie Delcore." She said softly back. The woman lit up. She had made sure when she registered annie here, that her last name would be changed god forbid Ellie had someone looking for her, they wouldn't track her through her family.

" Ah, Ms Annie never gets visitors! She's going to be so excited!" The woman says with delight. " Come with me!" She walks out from behind the desk and motions for Ellie to follow her. Ellie catches up and walks with her to the elevators. She presses the up button and the doors close. " Im Nina by the way, I work with annie a lot. She's such a smart girl, and so polite. How do you two know each other?" Ellie gulps. She knew it was judgement day. And here she was about to get ripped a new one from a nurse.

" IM her sister." Ellie says quietly. Ninas face drops and shes stares at ellie in a state of shock. " I was away for a year or so, but im back now.." Ellie finishes running her fingers through her hair awkwardly. Suddenly she feels someone give her shoulder a squeeze and she looks up to see nina giving her an encouraging smile.

" Its hard to see someone you've known you're whole life, in such a helpless state. Don't worry I understand sweetheart." Ninas voice was soothing and makes ellie feel less nervous.

"How.. uhm, how does she you know... look?" Ellie asks embarrased. Nina rubs her shoulder and smiles knowingly.

" She looks different from a year ago. She's a bit more thinner, a bit more paler and the chemo has left her with no hair. But its starting to grow back in. The money she gets every month helps us take her out shopping so she's pretty okay when it comes to clothes. We do everything we can. She's got a couple of wigs but I think she looks beautiful without them." Suddenly Ellie hears a beeper go off and she sees ninas lighting up. " Oh im so sorry sweetheart, we have event today for the kids. You should stop by the auditorium later." She walks over to a large white door at the end of the hall. " This is her room. If you need me page the front desk."

Ellie nodds and watches her walk away.

Her eyes land back on the white door with the letters Annie plastered on the front. She gulps. She wasn't sure if she was ready. She didn't know if she could handle something so extreme like this. It has been a year since they've seen each other and a lot can happen. But Max begged her to go. All he wants is to see them get along and be okay. Ellie has seen a lot in her life, from abuse to addiction to being held at gunpoint or being captured. She's shot a gun and seen people be blown to bits. But The one thing that scared her the most, and braught tears to her eyes is seeing her baby sister in the pain that she watched her mother go through. She raised a small fist and knocked on the door. She heard a voice say to come in and opened the door cautiously.

" Ellie?" She heard a raspy voice say in shock. " O-Oh my god!" Within minutes She felt annies thin arms wrap around her waist and she immediately mimicked them. She felt Annie sobb against her chest and cuddle into her as if she wasn't real. Ellie ran her hands up and down her sisters back and felt the outline of her spine. She was so thin, so fragile. Ellie was scared to hug her to tightly. When annie let go she wiped the tears from her eyes as fresh ones fell. Ellie held her at arms length and ran her finger under her sisters eyes. She smiled.

" I missed you so much. I am so sorry-" But annie didn't let her finish because she hugged her again.

" I knew you'd come back." She whispered as ellie shut her eyes tightly. She thought I left her? ellies eyes stung with tears. She wanted to erase the machines and the meds, she wanted to erase the hospital and the nurses, all she wanted was to hold her sister again like they did when they were kids.

" Id' never leave you okay?" Ellie whispered as annie began sobbing into her shoulder. " I love you.. so much," Ellie pulled away. Annie smiled and pulled her towards her bed.

A couple of hours passed as her and annie sat talking about everything that happened the past year. They spoke about Max and his leave, and what kinda music annie liked, they even talked about how annie was slowly coming off Chemo. Turns out Annie is a huge big time rush fan, go figure.

Ellie rolled her eyes and nodded. It wasn't as glamourous as Annie made it seem though. The guys weren't all that great, they were your normal 20 year old guys. Annie went on and on and on about how much she adored them and how James was her favorite. Once again ellie rolled her eyes. " What james is so hott!"

" Annie, he is not hott." She shuttered at the thought. If only her sister knew.

" Holy crap are you blind?" Annie held up a james poster from pop tiger and she sighed. " He's so dreamy. How do you even concentrate when your at work?!" Annie smooshed the poster on her face and Ellie gagged. The guys? Hott? Dreamy? More like gross. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Nina peeked her head in and smiled.

" How we doing in here?" She asked softly. Annie smiled.

" Awsome!" She responded.

" Good! I was wondering if you'd like to come down for the event in the auditorium. I believe its a meet and greet of some sort." Annie jumped up excitededly almost pulling out her IV. Ellie sighed as she was dragged out of the room and to the elevators. The last thing she wanted to be was around a group of screaming teenage girls. The doors opened to the bottom floor. The crowd of people in the lobby started to enter the auditorium where they were lined up. Ellie stood against the wall as annie ran to her group of friends. She sighed once more before pulling her hair up in a messy bun and pulling her sweatshirt closed. She was handed a cup of soda by nina and gave her a half smile as they watched the group of girls scream loudly for there surprise guests.

" HEY GUYS! WHATS UP WERE BIG TIME RUSH!" Carlos's voice wrang through the loud speaker. She coughed and chocked on her soda dropping it to the floor. Nina quickly asked if she was alright.

" Oh shit!" She said in a loud whisper.

" Whats wrong sweetheart?" Nina said rubbing her back.

" N-No. This can not be fucking happening." She said in shock. She quickly ducked down and crawled over to Annie. " Annie, I have to go." She said pulling on her sisters arm. Annie gave her a pissed off frown.

" But-But you just got here!" she protested. " Come meet big time rush with me! Please?!" She asked beaming with excitement. Ellies eyes went big and she shook her head.

" No I can't. Ill explain later." She said getting up. Annie stood up and tried to drag her back but she wiggled free. " Annie I can't fucking explain right now. Ill be back!" She said as annie rolled her eyes.

" You suck." annie said sticking her tonuge out and walking back to her seat online. Ellie sighed inwardly. Of all the fucking boy bands in the world, big time rush had to be the one to come today. Her eyes peeked up at the guys. They were all standing by a large poster greeting each of there fans. She smiled to herself watching the girls go one by one and making funny faces with them. Suddenly logan looked in her direction and she quickly turned and hid behind one of the nurses. She glanced up and saw him whispering to the guys about something and there heads turned in her direction once more.

" Fuck." She whispered aloud as she darted out the double doors. She pulled on her sunglasses and sprinted to her car. She slid in and let out a breath. She was safe. Suddenly her phone went off and she jumped grabbing her chest. She picked it up seeing Bens number. " ben what?"

" Starbucks off the blvd. Come now. Its important." She gulped. He sounded odd. Like something was seriously wrong. She hung up and headed to meet him.


	11. Chapter 11

Ellie arrived at starbucks and walked inside. She spotted ben and he motioned her over. She quickly sat down and he frowned at her. He slid a yellow envelope over to her and she looked at him oddly.

" Ben... whats this?" She asked looking at him concerned.

"Open it." She obliged and pulled out pictures. It was hawke. He was at.. roque records? There were some of him with a brief case and some of him at gustavos desk.

" what is this?"

" Last night. He snuck in with his slutty little secretary. They were looking for something. Or worse, they were setting up bugs. You need to find out of if there are any. The sooner the better." She pursed her lips and nodded.

" Okay." She slid the pictures back in and looked down.

" Whats up?" Ben asked eyeing her.

" Nothing." She got up and headed to her car. She was still shaken up from earlier. They had almost caught her. It was dangerous enough to let them know about max. But them knowing about Annie too? She didnt feel like explaining that either. She slid into her car and looked up to see ben following her. She rolled down the window. " Ben what?"

" Be careful. I think he knows were following him." She sighed and rubbed her temples.

" Okay." She said before rolling up the window and driving back to the palmwoods. She quickly parked and headed up to her appartment. She walked over to her bed and pulled out a silver suitecase. She pulled her hand gun out and loaded it up. She then shoved it in the back of her jeans and pulled out a couple of knives.

After getting everything she needed she quickly walked out of her appartment. She made her way to the elevator and pressed in ground floor. Her nerves were on edge. But she needed to see what hawke was up to. Her job came before her feelings. Always. The doors dinged open and she headed out towards the parking garage. She found her car and jumped in. She pulled her sunglasses on and headed to her destination.

After an hour she arrived at Hawke Records. She knew that ben wanted her to search roque records, but going straight to the source was easier. More dangerous but more reliable. She quickly got out of her car and slipped inside the double doors. She spotted the security officer at the front desk. He was hiding behind a newspaper. She ducked down and hurried into the elevator before she was spotted. She eyed the buttons thinking for a moment. She immediately pressed the highest floor. For some reason she knew he'd be on that level considering he was a concieted asshole. The doors closed and she felt the elevator begin to move.

She reached that floor and slowly walked in. She looked around cautiously before placing her hand on her gun and edging forward. She scanned around the office and held her gun in front of her. After searching the place she put the gun back in her jeans and walked over ot his desk. She pulled out a usb and plugged it into the side and pulled out the keyboard. She searched through the files. Suddenly one caught her eye and she stopped. It was a blue print of a concert stage. She immediately dragged it to the usb folder and it downloaded. She pulls the usb and puts it in her pocket.

"...and check my appointments for tomorrow." Ellies heart catches in her throat and she jumps up exiting out of the programs. She runs towards the door and sees hawkes back talking to his assistant on the phone. Her breath quickens and she hides behind the wall peeking over to see if he's gone. She sees him turn and start to head towards her direction. She quickly turns back and closes her eyes steadying her heartbeat. Hawke walks into the door and she holds her breath praying he doesnt turn around. She quickly scales the wall and slipps out the door. She runs down the hall toward the elevator and hits the ground floor.

" fuck." She whispers closing her eyes and leaning her head on against the elevator wall. She licks her lips and looks at her closed fist. She got it. The doors open and she jumps at the noise. Slowly she makes her way out the exit and to her car. When shes safe she pulls out her phone.

" ben I got it." She said out of breath,

" Got the bugs? I didnt know you were going to gustavos office now."

" no I went to hawkes. I think he's going to do something to the guys stage." She said as she pulled out onto the road. She slowed to a stop at a red light.

" ARE YOU MAD?! I SAID GUSTAVOS OFFICE NOT HIS! YOU COULD'VE BEEN SEEN ELLIE!" ben screamed over the phone. She rolled her eyes.

" Oh please. I had my gun besides I -" But she stopped short when she felt someone slam into her car. Her head smashed into the steering wheel. She gasped and looked up. A large black escalade rearended her. Her eyes went wide when she spotted the driver. It was one of hawkes body gaurds aka henchmen, Rozzoti. She suddenly felt something warm graze down her face and looked to find she had cut her forehead deeply.

" Oh fuck." She said loudly before pressing the gas and flying head first into LA traffic. Sure enough Rozotti flew right behind her and attempted to run her off the road. " SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

"WHATS GOING ON?! ELLIE! ARE YOU OKAY!"

" UH BEN CAN'T TALK RIGHT NOW! COULD USE SOME ASSISTANCE THOUGH!" She screamed over him. She sped in and out of the cars and there lanes until he pulled along side her. He slammed into her car once more making it turn around in the middle of the road. She felt her face smack into the window and she cursed loudly. She attempted to start the car as she saw Rozotti back up and get into her lane. She became face to face with him as he started up his engine once more and raced towards her. She quickly kicked out the door of the car and ducked down, grabbing her gun and holding it tightly. She ran towards the nearest ally and jumped over the large wooden fence. She heard thick footsteps slamming into the pavement and knew that rozzoti was trailing her. She ran as fast as her feet could take her before ducking into the back of a clothing store. She hid for about 15 minutes before going out the front door as casual as possible. She checked around her and when she felt it was safe she slid her gun back in her jeans. She wiped her face and glanced at her arm. She must've been cut up pretty bad to be bleeding so fiercly. She sighed and walked towards the palmwoods. The sun had set and as night fell all she could do was pray hawkes gaurds weren't around. She felt weak and exchausted.

Ellie arrived at the palmwoods and slowly pushed open the door wincing at the pain in her fingers, she must've cut them up too from the shattered glass. She walked towards the golden elevator doors and hit the up button with her knuckle. She knew she was losing a lot of blood, but making it to a hospital was not an option at this point. She groaned and arrived at her floor. With all her strength she walked up to an all to familiar door with the letters 2J plastered on it. She couldn't call ben because her phone was in the car that was in the middle of the highway. She slowly knocked on the wood.

" COMING!" someone called from behind it. The door clicked open and she came face to face with Kendall. His face went pale. " Holy crap.. GUYS!" he called in back of him. He slipped his arm around ellies waist and she practically collapsed into him for support. He sat her on the couch as the guys came rushing in.

" Dude whats up?" Carlos asked sounding peeved. His eyes landed on ellie and he became silent.

" Kendall I was reading and-" Logan stopped short after spotting ellie. " Carlos go get my first aid kit." He said quickly. Carlos stood still, his eyes glued to ellie. " CARLOS!" carlos jumped and ran to his and logans room.

" Seriously though? I was in the middle of-" James gasped a bit and stopped dead in his tracks. For once in his life he was speechless. " El-Ellie?" He asked slowly walking towards her. His eyes stung with tears but he forced them back. He gulped and eyed her up and down. Carlos pushed passed him and handed logan the kit . Logan got on his knees and opened it up pulling out gauze and bandages. He stayed silent as he cleaned ellie's wounds up. Kendall stood and watched him along with carlos.

" Who did this to you?" James asked in shock.

" No one. I got into a car accident." She said simply without looking at him.

" You're lying." Everyones eyes landed on james.

" No Im not. Some guy ran a red light." She said back hottly. How dare he. She winced as logan cleaned her gash on her head and pulled away. " fuck!"

" sorry." he muttered and continued. James frowned as he watched logan bandage her up. There was so much blood.

" why didn't you call the police or go to the hospital?" James asked starting to get aggrivated. She didn't answer. " ELLIE!" he said angrily. She snapped her head towards him.

" BECAUSE! IM SCARED OF FUCKING HOSPITALS!" She groaned grabbing her head. Logan grabbed her before she fell forward dizzily. Kendall stood behind ellie and grabbed her shoulders holding her upright as logan fixed the rest of her cuts.

"Why are you scared of hospitals?" James asked after a few minutes. The others tensed up at his question. He was digging again, and the guys knew ellie didn't like when people pryed into her life.

" None of your business." She mummbled. After logan finsihed up he helped her stand.

" Jay can you hold her up while I get some clean clothes for her?" Logan asked. James froze.

" Why me?"

" Because you have enough strength to hold her!" logan snapped at him. James was taken aback, logan never raised his voice. Sighing he walked over and wrapped his arms around ellies waist from the front. She stiffined a bit as his touch but quickly relaxed against him. He watched as she tried to stay awake.

" Bring her in here!" Logan called from his bedroom. James sighed and bent down scopping her up. She was abnormally light and petite for a girl her age. But he didn't complain, he just got a little worried she was underweight. He made it to the bedroom and stood her back up. She groaned and leaned against him.

"Pull off her shirt for me?" Logan said pulling out a v-neck from his drawer with a pair of sweats.

" You want me to what?!" james asked in a shocked whisper.

" Undress her. Shes soaked in blood." He said rolling his eyes and walking out. James sighed and thought for a moment, how should he go about undressing her? Slowly he ran his hands up her sides pulling off her torn up tank top. His eyes traveled down at her and he secretly admired her physique. Her curves were almost photoshop perfect and her breasts filled her victoria secret bra in an unwordable way. He licked his lips and heard her snort.

" looks like you got me out of my pants anyway, diamond." She said softly. He chuckled.

" I guess so." He said back. He grabbed the v-neck and pulled it over her as held him for support. He made to slip her out of her jeans before she gasped and jumped back. Her gun.

" Im.. im sorry did I hurt you?" He became nervous and immediately gave her space.

" n-no no. No I can uhm. I got it." she said searching for words. He nodded silently. She motioned for him to turn around and he did so.

Ellie pulled her gun out from the back of her jeans and layed it on the bed. She slipped out of them slowly and grabbed the sweats. She pulled them up her legs wincing at how sore she was and tried not to cry out.

" If it was just a car accident. Why did you need your gun?" She looked at up him and became ghost white.

" I said to turn around-" She growled but he shook his head.

" I don't get you...Who exactly are you?" He asked in curious tone.

" Everyone has a gun in NY. Get over it." She sighed and stood up. She grabbed her dirty clothes and the gun from the bed. She swayed a bit and headed towards the door but he stepped in front of her. " move james. I don't want to hurt you again." she said in a dangerous whisper. He leaned down towards her.

" Hurt me." He said quietly in her ear. She gritted her teeth. " I dare you."

" What do you want from me?" She said peering into his deep hazel eyes. He looked so determined and a bit dark. It kind of made her a bit frightened. He wasnt being his normal smugg ass self.

" I want the fucking truth." He snapped at her. She snorted a bit, causing him to clench his jaw in aggrivation.

" Then get it yourself." She said pushing past him roughly. She gasped and cursed at the pain. She opened the door and walked out of room. He followed her to the front door where he slammed it shut as she tried to open it.

" No your going to tell me. Right. Now." he said leaning over her shoulder into her ear. Chills ran down her back making her shiver a bit. She wasn't sure what was happening but she loved the sound of his raspy voice. It was.. a little sexy and demanding. She bit her lip and looked at him.

" a bit demanding today aren't we?" she said raising an eyebrow. She slammed her foot onto his foot making him curse loudly and fall to the ground. " Oops hope you didn't need your first 3 toes or anything." She said with a sweet smile. She turned on her heel and walked towards her room.

xxx

Logan ran towards Ellies door and knocked a couple of times. He had to make sure ellie was alright after last night. He attempted to make her stay but she insisted she'd be fine and wanted to sleep in her own bed. Reluctantly he let her go, but only because james was being more of an ass to her as usual. To be honest logan wanted to see her and ask her about yesterday. She had told gustavo she couldn't work again. It wasn't like her keep missing days so frequently.

" she's not there." camille said from behind him. He turned and looked at her oddly.

" what do you mean she's not there?" He asked concern filling his voice.

" Saw her walking towards the boulavard about 10 minutes ago-Where are you going!?" Camille called after logan as he ran back into 2J. He threw open the door.

" guys we need to find ellie." Logan said out of breath.

" Why she seemed pretty fucking dandy last night when she practically broke my toes." James said snorting and taking a bite of his cereal.

" Im serious. She's to hurt to be going anywhere. She lost a dangerous amount of blood yesterday." Logan was becoming more and more scared by the second. She could barely stand on her own yesterday and now she was going who knows where.

" Ill drive." Kendall said standing up and carlos following him. James stood in place and everyone looked at him.

" What?" he asked a mouth full of fruit loops.

" Do you not have a conscience?" Kendall asked frowning. " Shes hurt."

" So?" He said shrugging. " im pretty sure that black pistol can protect her." he mumbled to himself.

" Dude.. really?" Everyone stared him down before he sighed.

" Fine. Lets go." he said fustrated.


End file.
